Overleg gebruiker:Klaast
Vissticks -- 5 dec 2007 12:41 (UTC) :Wat moet ik me voorstellen bij je GP? 5 dec 2007 14:23 (UTC) ::Sokpopperij (Klaast = KelvinV, en die andere, iets met een N dacht ik) en ook anonieme gebruiker(s). Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::Pfff, lastig boeletje is het hier geworden... 5 dec 2007 14:25 (UTC) Wa gaan we hieraan doen? Blokken? En ik blijf erbij dat hij Dimi kent, vermits hij jouw visseert. -- 5 dec 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Hij kent hem niet! Hij heeft het de hele tijd tegen hem omdat hij geen publieke omroep wilt! Censuree kende mij ook niet, en ging toch ook gelijk helemaal tekeer? Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 15:13 (UTC) ::Zo is het. 5 dec 2007 16:16 (UTC) (Al denk ik dat Censuree het niet op jou, maar op Global gemikt had. Zo ook met deze gebruiker en de OO blijkbaar...) :::Nee, maar ze hebben allebei een idée fixe. Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 16:49 (UTC) :::: Maar wat gaan we er aan doen? -- 5 dec 2007 18:18 (UTC) ::::: Hij moet één van de accounts voorgoed nemen, en de andere blokkeren we voor eeuwig. Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 18:27 (UTC) Alexandru wij gaan samen een concurrent voor Alpha News lanceren Klaast 5 dec 2007 19:12 (UTC) :Nee, want De Gewone zaak dat wil ik niet. Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 19:15 (UTC) Dan een algemeen kanaal Klaast 5 dec 2007 19:15 (UTC) :Nee is nee! Nog één keer en dan blokkeer ik je voor drie dagen! Alexandru hr. 6 dec 2007 11:09 (UTC) Dan mag jij 3 dagen niks op deze overlegpagina plaatsen Klaast 7 dec 2007 08:50 (UTC) :Zo werkt het niet. Jij bent geblokeerd, niet wij, niet deze pagina. Ik raad je aan je eens deftig te gedragen. Dan pas zal je geaccepteerd kunnen worden in deze samenleving. Veel succes en hopelijk kom je tot inkeer. 7 dec 2007 11:28 (UTC) Waarom zijn de krante inactief Klaast 7 dec 2007 17:53 (UTC) Sokpopperij VAN NU AF AAN BLIJF JE KLAAST WANT IK GA AL JE ANDERE ACCOUNTS + IP-ADRESSEN VOORGOED BLOKKEREN!!! Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 19:10 (UTC) Blokeren Bij het lezen van dit bericht is het u reeds opgevallen: u bent geblokkeerd voor de periode van 1 week. Reden * Het meermaals negeren van waarschuwingen * Het vandaliseren van verschillende pagina's * Blijven zagen over dingen waar jij niets over te zeggen hebt. -- 7 dec 2007 18:07 (UTC) ik zal dat niet meer doen Klaast 9 dec 2007 10:12 (UTC) Hef al mijn blokkerimgen op Klaast 13 dec 2007 14:05 (UTC) : Ik ga je artikel verwijderen omdat het niet deftig geschreven is. Daarnaast ben je weer aan het zagen over tv-zenders, en wat had ik daarover gezegd? Juist ja, dat je daarover moest zwijgen. -- 16 dec 2007 14:54 (UTC) Ik bepaal waar ik het over heb Klaast 16 dec 2007 14:55 (UTC) :Niet over dingen waar jij juist geen bal over te zeggen hebt. Hoe oud ben je? 5 jaar? Laat de grote mensen dan doen en hou je met iets anders bezig... -- 16 dec 2007 14:58 (UTC) Ik ben 10 en zeg tegen De heer Neyt dat hij een kinderversie van Wikistad moet beginnen Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:03 (UTC) : Zeg het hem zelf, maar doe het wel duidelijker dan jouw krantenartikel é. En onderteken met ~~~~! -- 16 dec 2007 15:01 (UTC) Maarten stop nu met plaatsen op wikistad Stop nu meteen met plaatsen op wikistad Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:09 (UTC) : Ga jij mij zeggen wat ik moet doen? Ik denk eerder dat het andersom is. -- 16 dec 2007 15:10 (UTC) He laas maar ik zeg dat omdat jij dimi ontmoedigt om een kinderversie van wikistad te beginnen Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:11 (UTC) :Ik hoop dat er een kinderversie komt, al was het alleen al om van uw gezaag af te zijn. (En btw, helaas is aan elkaar) -- 16 dec 2007 15:12 (UTC) Ik wil dat hij nu meteen een kinderverise start Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:14 (UTC) : Blijf dan maar dromen, dat gaat 1. niet gebeuren en 2. Zeker niet zo snel en 3. Hij is er niet eens.-- 16 dec 2007 15:17 (UTC) Als hij niet begint wordt wikistad geslotenKlaast 16 dec 2007 15:18 (UTC) : Nog een vandalistische streek en je wordt weer geblokt voor 1 week. -- 16 dec 2007 15:20 (UTC) Wikistad stopt Ik wil dat wikistad stopt Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:23 (UTC) : Keep dreaming. Ik wil 1 000 000 euro op mijn bankrekening. Maar krijg ik dat, dacht het niet é. Dus ga nu maar braafkes naar tv kijken en laat ons gerust. -- 16 dec 2007 15:25 (UTC) Dimitri sluit wikistad nu Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:33 (UTC) : Dimitri kan dat niet, ik kan dat niet en jij zeker niet. En is er nu echt niets op tv of iets anders wat je kan doen? -- 16 dec 2007 15:34 (UTC) Nee Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:35 (UTC) :Beste Klaast, ik ben héél blij dat je begaan bent met ons lot, maar ik zou toch graag vragen dat je zulke uitspraken niet meer doet. Geacht, 16 dec 2007 15:58 (UTC) De gewœne zaâk Die gewœne zaak ies wegge Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:49 (UTC) : En nu in het Nederlands? -- 16 dec 2007 15:56 (UTC) De Gewone Zaak is Weg Klaast 16 dec 2007 15:59 (UTC) : Welke gewone zaak? -- 16 dec 2007 16:00 (UTC) Gewoon een zaak Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:00 (UTC) : En wa wilde daar mee zeggen? -- 16 dec 2007 16:03 (UTC) :: Maarten, ga er niet op in. Die jongen (Klaast) zwanst maar wat. 16 dec 2007 16:05 (UTC) Alpha News Alpha News is een goede nieuwszender Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:06 (UTC) :Beste Klaast, zeg nu eens eerlijk wat er je op het hart ligt. Misschien vinden we samen een oplossing, als je dat wil tenminste. Lars 16 dec 2007 16:09 (UTC) Nederlandse plaatsnamen Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:11 (UTC) :Wil je dan geen andere talen bijleren ? Lars 16 dec 2007 16:12 (UTC) Niet via Wikistad Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::Tjah, dat wordt dan wel moeilijk, in een democratie beslist namelijk de meerderheid. Je kan misschien een voorstel indienen: de plaatsnamen behouden zoals ze zijn met een link naar een nederlandstalige plaatsnaam die jij dan zelf invult. Als iedereen ermee akkoord gaat kan het bestuur dan de praktische kant van de zaak bekijken. Lars 16 dec 2007 16:17 (UTC) :::Mijn beste Klaast, het is natuurlijk niet de bedoeling dat je de hoofdpagina wijzigt. Je kan je vraag stellen in het forum of ergens anders, maar je moet je wel aan de regels houden. Anders wordt het nooit wat. Lars 16 dec 2007 16:27 (UTC) Waar is dat Klaast 16 dec 2007 16:28 (UTC) :Probeert het eens op één van de fora: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Lars 16 dec 2007 16:34 (UTC) Het wijzigen van de hoofdpagina valt onder vandalisme, daarom 3 dagen geblokt. -- 16 dec 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::Oei, oei, is het zo erg gesteld met Klaast ? Ik heb tijdens mijn afwezigheid waarschijnlijk een en ander gemist. Lars 16 dec 2007 17:14 (UTC) ::: Had hem 2u geleden nog gewaarschuwd, zie maar hierboven... -- 16 dec 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::::Klaast zit volgens mij met een serieus probleem. Misschien is hij op zoek naar een paar pispalen en kunnen we hem (en eventueel anderen) helpen met een pispaal-pagina waar ze alles en nog wat kwijt kunnen. Die pagina noemen we dan bijvoorbeeld: spiegeltje aan de wand (hi) Lars 16 dec 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::: Tja... als je serieus wil bijdragen aan wikistad ga je niet zeggen: Ik wil dat Wikistad sluit... 16 dec 2007 17:33 (UTC) ::::::Ach, wat baten kaars en bril als den uil niet zienen wil ! Lars 16 dec 2007 19:19 (UTC) Vandalisme, de lijst #Meermalig vandalisme in kranten #Vandalisme op tv-zenders en radiozenders #Vandalisme op Hoofdpagina #Waarschuwingen negeren, meerdere malen. # En nog een aantal dingen *Daarom moet ik je blokkeren voor twee weken. Je bezorgt hier alleen een slechte sfeer, door je vandalistische streken. Als je een kinderversie van Wikistad wil moet je niet hier wezen. Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 18:54 (UTC) 2008 Ook een goede morgen ! Ik denk wel dat je een foutje maakte op de lijst van de verkiezingen: moet dat niet Klaast zijn ipv Klaast ? Lars 2 jan 2008 08:35 (UTC) :Ja Klaast 2 jan 2008 08:36 (UTC) ::Zal jij het dan aanpassen of moet ik het doen ? Ik wil niet dat je direct weer geblokkeerd wordt wegens vandalisme. Lars 2 jan 2008 08:39 (UTC) :Jij moet het doen Klaast 2 jan 2008 08:40 (UTC) ::'k Denk wel dat je met een probleem zit, ik had namelijk begrepen dat er vanaf 01.01.2008 19u00 of 19u30 geen wijzigingen meer mochten aangebracht worden in de lijst. Ik stel dus voor dat ik je naam verwijdert en dat vraagt je in extremis nog kandidaat kan zijn. Lars 2 jan 2008 08:46 (UTC) : Slecht Klaast 2 jan 2008 08:47 (UTC) ::Wat is er slecht ? Lars 2 jan 2008 08:48 (UTC) :Dat je geen wijzigingen kan maken aan de lijst Klaast 2 jan 2008 08:50 (UTC) ::Tja, wat moet ik hierop zeggen ? Ik stel voor dat je eens een hele mooie bijdrage levert over iets wat je écht interesseert, zodat het positive eruit swingt. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat iedereen dit naar waarde zou weten te schatten. Begin er maar aan. Als je hulp nodig hebt zal ik dit (met de weinige middelen waarover ik beschik) graag doen. Maar, denk eraan: braaf zijn hoor ! Lars 2 jan 2008 08:57 (UTC) :Wil jij lid worden van mijn Anti-Commerciele Partij Klaast 2 jan 2008 09:50 (UTC) Even voor de duidelijkheid: # Je bent nog geen burger dus je mag niet meedoen aan de verkiezingen # Je bent nog geen burger dus je mag nog geen politieke partij oprichten. # Sinds gisterenavond 20.00 mag er niet meer gewijzigd worden op Forum:Verkiezingen Kortom, 3 redenen om jouw blokade met 2 maanden te verlengen. Ik zou ook graag willen weten hoe het komt dat jij berichten kan posten terwijl jij nog geblokkeerd bent. --Maarten (???) 2 jan 2008 10:06 (UTC) :Maarten, dat weet je toch: een geblokkeerde kan zijn eigen OP altijd bewerken. (is dat niet goed ook? in bepaalde gevallen gaat het om een vergissing en kan dat nog uitgepraat worden) 2 jan 2008 10:08 (UTC) :: Ik wist dat niet. Maar Klaast zou gewoon nergens meer iets mogen posten, dat weet jij toch ook? --Maarten (???) 2 jan 2008 10:09 (UTC) ::: Ach, laat hem z'n zegje maar doen. Niemand zegt dat je daar moet naar luisteren als het onzin is hé. 2 jan 2008 10:11 (UTC) :::: Idd, hij is alweer voor een maand geblokeerd. Op 2 februari moet jij of Martijn hm maar voor 2 maanden blokeren (elke keer het dubbel). Of je kan hem meteen voor altijd blokken... --Maarten (???) 2 jan 2008 10:17 (UTC) :::::Zijn jullie er zo zeker van dat Klaast slechts 11 jaar oud is ? Daarvoor komen zijn redeneringen mij een beetje te volwassen over. Gebruiker Klaast zit m.i. écht met een probleem. Hij/zij wil duidelijk iets kwijt. Heben jullie hem nu geblokkeerd ? Misschien kunnen julle eens een vergadering beleggen met hem/haar zodat hij/zij het eens allemaal op tafel kan gooien. Of vinden jullie het water naar de zee dragen ? Lars 2 jan 2008 14:35 (UTC) Lees hierboven. Als hij iets nuttig te zeggen heeft, kan hij het hier nog altijd. Maar hij heeft meermaals de grondwet genegeerd en gevandaliseerd. Zijn blokade(s) is/zijn dan ook 100% terrecht.--Maarten (???) 2 jan 2008 18:07 (UTC) ::: Leuk van die districten Klaast 23 mrt 2008 20:08 (UTC) :: Mij nieuwe handtekening werkt niet 23 mrt 2008 21:00 (UTC) Tijdelijk oplossing gevonden: vier tildes intoetsen en daarna klaast vervangen door 23 mrt 2008 21:14 (UTC) Welkom terug Welkom terug en alvast een gelukkige nationale feestdag gewenst! 24 mrt 2008 09:08 (UTC) : Welkom! Ik stel voor, omdat we vandaag allen in een feeststemming zijn, dat we het verleden vergeten. Vr je handtekening: bij voorkeuren moet je moeten ingeven. Waarom neem je trouwens "Pierlot" ook niet vr hier in Libertas? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 24 mrt 2008 10:14 (UTC) Die is geblokkeerd Klaast 26 mrt 2008 15:22 (UTC) Terug Ik ben terug 23 apr 2008 12:57 (UTC) :Hallo, welkom ! Fijn dat je er weer bent. 23 apr 2008 13:07 (UTC) ::Welkom terug. Als je wilt, kan ik Pierlot ontblokken en Klaast blokeren zodat je in beide wikilanden met dezelfde gebruiker kan werken. -- 23 apr 2008 13:11 (UTC) OK 23 apr 2008 13:14 (UTC) Iemand moet deze overlegpagina verwijderen Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 28 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Want? Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::Deze overlegpagina wil ik niet meer hebbenn. Heb nu toch pierlot Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 28 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) :::Archief. --OuWTB 28 mei 2009 15:17 (UTC)